Child of a Champion Volume 1
by GremlinKitty9DBZ
Summary: Eve, the young adopted daughter of Lance, is travelling with mysterious Ash Ketchum, an Aura Guardian. Eve might be something herself, but she doesn't know. Can she save herself from the tyrant of Team Rocket and their secret weapon, Mewtwo? And what is the secret of the mysterious Leaf?
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is purely fanfiction. Please suggest Pokemon for Ash to get and please like share review. Eve is an OC guys. Rated T for mild swearing and rough :THERE IS PHRASES THAT MAY OFFEND CHRISTIANS. PLEASE DO NOT GET ANGRY AT ME FOR THIS. I don't own Pokemon. Also, there is Galar Pokemon in this story. Dreepy is not made up. Most chapters will be 1k long. Some will be longer. Props to The Straight Elf for the Nidoran on Ash's team. Pokespeech looks like normal.

Chapter 1: A New Beginning.

6 Years Ago.

Lance paced down the corridors of the Indigo Plateau, searching for the large, childish, and terrifying screams that were echoing that night. "Dragonite, have you found anything yet?" Lance asked the big, orange dragon that towered over the orange-haired champion. Lance slid on to his loyal Dragonite and flew to where the noise came. When they landed, they saw a slim girl with long ruby hair standing next to a Magmortar, beating a four-year-old with black hair and fiery blue eyes. Lance stared at the horrible scene for a couple of seconds then shook his shock off. He needed to focus. "Go and fight Kingdra," Lance took out a Pokeball from his belt and released the mighty seahorse Pokemon. "Use Surf on the Magmortar!" Lance commanded. The Kingdra looked at the Magmortar as it punched the youngster across the grass. Waves crash down on the unsuspecting trainer and Pokemon. "W-who are you?" The ruby-haired girl jumped back and returned the Magmortar. "Why are you torturing a four-year-old?" Lance questioned. The female girl's eyes widened when she saw it was the Champion of Indigo, Lance Wataru. "I'm Ruby, and this is my disobediant, annoying, stupid and loud hellfire of a kid, "Ruby replied. Lance picked up the crying child before a large psionic blast hit his Kingdra. "I'm also here to dispose of her, " Ruby laughed wildly. "Dragon Pulse, " The Kingdra reared his head and sent a green energy beam slamming into Ruby. Ruby was sent flying out of sight. Lance frowned as the young child started speaking in another language, as his Dragonite started hand motioning what she was saying. "S-sorry. I can't speak English, or any language you would know. I do know how to talk to Dragons. I am seeking out the Master of Dragons, Lance Wataru. " The young child said. "Well, I'm Lance, and if you want, I'll take you under my wing. The best part is, you get a Pokemon alongside me being your 'dad' now, " Lance smiled.

6 Years Later, in Pallet Town.

10-year-old Ashura Satoshi Ketchum, or Ash Ketchum, crawled out of bed. He rolled along the floor in his tiredness and slipped on clothes. He looked at his alarm clock, which was in shambles, and jumped. "It's 10 o'clock? I might be late!" Ash flung on his backpack and ran out the door sprinting to Professor Oak's lab. He ran into the doorway and saw not a single Pokeball waiting for Ash. The Professor smiled then said, "Hey it's ok, I'm sure you can just use this recently caught Pikachu. " Ash jumped up, happy and excited and released the rodent. "W-Where am I? Are you my trainer? But, that means I'll need to stay in those Pokeballs!" The Pikachu took in its surroundings commenting on everything. "Hi, I'm Ash Ketchum!" Ash greeted himself to the confused Pikachu. Speaking to Pokemon wasn't that rare, many people could do it. People tend to stick to one type to learn though. "Am I going to be on a team that only has one type? Thats boring!" Pikachu groaned at the thought. Ash smiled. He ran out of the lab with Pikachu chasing after the excitable young boy. Ash Ketchum, the young trainer, was ready for anything.

"Dad, do I need to go to Oak's lab and get a Pokedex? I already know all of them. What's the point?" Young Eve Wataru sat down in her room at Indigo complaining. "I know, but it will help with Pokemon Moves and natures," Lance explained to the 10-year-old. Eve nodded and picked up her six poke balls. She already did catch 6 Pokemon, but now she is traveling. Her Team consists of Gabite, Absol, Swablu, Dreepy, Deerling and her Mawile. "Dad, are we going on Dragonite or Dragonair or a different Pokemon?" Eve asked. "We'll go on Dragapult," Lance replied. He sent out his Dragapult, the final form of Dreepy. They zoomed over to Pallet and Lance zoomed back to avoid any gasping fans. Eve walked into the lab. "Professor, can I have my Pokedex?" she asked politely. "Well of course Eve!" Oak cheerfully agreed and gave her the red encyclopedia for Pokemon. Eve walked out waving and rushed to Route 1. She was excited, maybe too excited, to travel around Kanto.

Ash folded out his map and sat on the rock. In the first few minutes, he was already lost. "Oh for Bird-Jesus's Sake. Your lost?" Pikachu rolled his eyes and sat next to Ash. "Well, yes maybe!" Ash retorted. Pikachu laughed and then called "CAN ANYBODY HELP US FIND VIRIDIAN CITY?" A small Nidoran and Pidgey crawled out. "I don't, but my friend Speedy does.?" The young Nidoran Male came and asked politely. "Yes, just touch the Pokeball," Ash replied. The duo was sucked into red light as two Pokeballs dinged, signaling a successful capture. Ash beamed and chased after Speedy.

'Thud' Eve slammed into the grass after a raven-haired boy ran straight into her. Her Gabite then remarked, "I think you might need to talk to this young man, I know how much how hate having your hair messed up, it does take a lot to get the poker-straight look you go for." Eve growled and then yelled, "Hey! Watch where you're going!" Ash stepped back and started mumbling apologies in all sorts of languages. Eve heard both then stopped herself. "You have Speach? The only other person I know that has it in Kanto is my dad, who has a weakened form. Only Pokemon Masters and Aura Guardians, as well as most Psychics, have it." Eve questioned the brown-eyed boy. "My name is Ashura Satoshi Ketchum. My dad is gone and my mom is Delia," Ash introduced himself. 'I shouldn't say my second name' Eve thought. "I'm Eve," she said. Ash nodded and released his Pokemon. Nidoran and Pikachu sat down happily and Speedy the Pidgey perched on Ash's shoulder. The two trainers sat down. "Neat, let me show you my pokemon." A Dreepy, Absol, Swablu, Mawile, and Deerling appeared. Gabite simply sat down. "Wow!" Ash was impressed. "Master, I recognize this particular scent!" The Absol whispered to her trainer. "Wait for a second, Absol needs to tell me something. " Eve said. "He's from Cameron Palace, you know where you got the Riolu egg from. He's the spawn of Sir Aaron. You must not underestimate him." The female Absol warned Eve. "Understood," she replied.

The two trainers found that they both would like to travel together. So, the followed Speedy after nicknaming all their Pokemon. "I have an Eevee Egg, want to trade me one of your eggs?" Ash asked. He never felt a connection to the egg, so he was searching for somebody to trade it with. "Yes, I've got a Riolu Egg" Eve replied. They swapped the egg and the two eggs glowed. "We need to get to the Centre quickly!" Eve commanded. They hopped on Eve's Absol and the two trainers were at the gates of Viridian in no time. "Id please," Officer Jenny sternly said. "If this doesn't count for both of us, here's our PokeDex." The two trainers said in the Pokemon Language. "Ashura Satoshi Ketchum from Pallet Town." his PokeDex said. "Eve Ruby Wataru who currently resides from Indigo or the Dragons Den. She is not the official biological child of Mr. Wataru, but is an adopted." Her Pokedex chimed in. Eve's face went a violent shade of red. They ran to the Pokemon Centre.

"Nurse Joy! Our eggs are hatching!" They shouted. They placed them on cushions and watched the magical moment of when they hatch. 


	2. Chapter 2

Short chapter today! Don't worry, the reason it's short is I have more intro stories.

Chapter 2- Life beyond the Glass

"Where am I? Who am I? What is this place?"The baby psychic Pokemon's mind asked. Suddenly, the black pit opened up into a grey lab. The creature saw many scientists walking around. He felt the hot, orange liquid. The creature tried to break the test tube glass to no avail. "It's alive!" The tall scientist exclaimed. The creature cocked its head. What even was he? "MEWTWO! You are nothing more than a servant, a slave, a weapon!" A black-clothed man yelled. The creature closed its eyes. What was a weapon?

"Are you there? Welcome to my wonderland!" The creature saw a greyscale town. "I'm Ambertwo! They called you a Pokemon! Mewtwo. I am a 'human'" A small girl with orange hair and green eyes floated in front of the creature. "What's a weapon?" The creature asked. "A weapon is something used to hurt others, why do you want to know?" Ambertwo asked. The creature began to cry. "T-they called me a weapon... does that mean I have to hurt others?" Ambertwo shook her head. "No silly! They must have been talking about somebody else!" The creature wiped his eyes.

"I'm Bulbasaur!" The green dino did a mid-air twist. "I'm Charmander!" The fire on his tail flared. "I'm Squirtle," The turtle spun as she spat out water. The creature was happy. He had friends. Family! Lots more clones came out and played with the others. "Meowth!" Ambertwo cried. Mewtwo opened his eyes. He saw that Meowth was being taken out of his tube. "NO! STOP!"Mewtwo punched the glass. He was too late. Meowth collapsed on the ground as the scientists cut him up and began dissecting him. Mewtwo entered a blind rage. He destroyed the building into ruins. The test tubes remained as the scientists stayed to research.

"Bye guys," Meowth started to sprinkle away into the abyss. Everything went black. All of Meowth's memories faded leaving everybody in a dark empty void. Mewtwo cried.

"This is Pallet Town! There's Oak's Lab! This is Viridian City! There's the Gym! Look, its Pewter! They use Rock-Types at the gym! Cerulean, the Sensational Sisters are so cool!" The pokemon and Ambertwo flew over her dreamland. Mewtwo stared at the land. It was so beautiful. He frowned.

Was this what life was like beyond the glass?

I need some ideas and ALSO, chapters can be short so please be wary.  
NO STEALING CHARACTERS I MAKE WITHOUT PERMISSION! (just pm) 


	3. IMPORTANT NOTE

Dear lovely reviewers. Thank you for helping me out, I really appreciate the help. Tbh I didn't read the review the guy made. I really am happy you helped! (I don;'t take tips from hate people) If you think you there is an issue with my writing, please tell me! 


End file.
